Márpedig mesék léteznek
by Garunrine
Summary: FMA, kicsit másképpen! Edward, mint sellő, Roy pedig a megmentője. A parton talál rá, és mi mást tehetne egy partra vetett sellővel, mint hazaviszi...
1. Mustang aprócska fogása

_**Márpedig a mesék léteznek**_

_**Ed, a szerelmes sellő és Roy a hősszerelmes hím**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**I.** Cím: **Márpedig a mesék léteznék**

**II.** Alcím: Ed, a szerelmes sellő és Roy, a hősszerelmes hím

**III.** Korhatár: 18

**IV.** Beállítottság: yaoi

**V.** Kor: 1900~

**VI.** Helyszín: -

**VII.** Szereplők: Edward E., Roy M.

**VIII.** Figyelmeztetés: yaoi, extrém helyzet, perverz

**IX.** Fejezetek: -

**X.** Párosok: Roy X Edward

**XI.** Megjegyzések: Doujinshi alapon

* * *

Fiatal, csinos férfi vágott át a fehér kővel kirakott úton és tért rá a tenger felé vezető keskenyebb, puha homokkal szórt ösvényre. A többiek még reggeliztek, de ő szeretett elsőként kimenni a partra. Ilyenkor Maes se zaklatta a fényképeivel, ráadásul a szemüveges férfinak új hobbija lett: már a kollégáit is fényképezi, főleg őt, mint mindenki kedvenc feletteseit. Mustang már előre látta a képek címkéit:

„ Mustang napozik"

„Mustang és a hullámok"

„Mustang vizesen…."

Még a gondolatra is megborzongott, hogy esetleg olyan kép kerül róla nyilvánosságra, amin nem néz ki tökéletesen. No meg ez a nevetséges feltevés, hogy ő utálja a vizet! Nem igaz, nagyon is szereti, ahogy a bőrét simogatják a vízcseppek, de mindennek megvan a helye… és ez a hely nem a kesztyűje.

Most, hogy a piros alkimista körrel hímzett kesztyűjére nem volt szüksége, élvezettel sétált le a tengerhez. Ez a reggel is gyönyörű volt, a hullámok lustán nyaldosták a partot, a nap kellemes meleget adott, balra, a szikláknál sirályok vadásztak apró kis rákokra, távolabb pedig egy világítótorony magasodott.

Minden reggel hasonló látvány fogadta, de most volt még valami…

Egy apró alak körvonalai látszódtak ott, ahol a partot néha egy-egy merészebb hullám is elért. Roy sietve elindult felé, de közelebb érve az addigi legfurcsább látványban részesült…

Egy fiatal lány, vagy talán fiú feküdt a homokban, hosszú, szőke haja eltakarta az arcát, deréktól lefelé pedig halfarka volt…

- Egy sellő? – lepődött meg a fekete hajú és óvatosan megmozdította a vékony kis testet. Testi adottságait tekintve inkább fiúnak nézte, no de hol értett ő az ilyen teremtményekhez? Még kiskorában, a képeskönyvekben látott csak sellőket.

Letérdelt a fiúcska mellé, tincseit elsöpörte arcából. Gyönyörű pofija volt… megcirógatta az arcát, majd a mellkasához hajolt. Megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, a fiú lélegzett.

Lélegzett…?

Mustang egyre inkább összezavarodott. Körülnézett a parton, érkezett-e valaki azóta, hogy idesétált… Lassan lejjebb simított a srác testén, a derekához, ahonnan a farok kezdődött. Próbált rájönni a titok nyitjára, de úgy tűnt, a furcsa képződmény igazi. Ő azért tovább próbálkozott, keresve egy zipzárt, vagy bármit, hogy ez csak egy beöltözött srác…

Már szinte mindenhol végigtapizta, mikor is két kar ölelte át a nyakát, és egy kíváncsi, aranyszín szempár figyelte minden mozdulatát…

- Ó… hoppá, felébredtél? – mosolyodott el Mustang és kínosabb régiókra téved tenyerét nagyon gyorsan visszahúzta.

A kis szöszi csak nézett rá, nem nagyon izgatva fel magát, hogy épp a farkát fogdosta egy felnőtt férfi. Sőt…! Pislogott még párat, végigmérte a feltűnően csinos férfit és közelebb húzódott.

Roynak nem volt mit tennie, itt, a parton nem hagyhatta, és talán majd az orvos megmagyarázza, mi ez az egész. Ölbe kapta, a fiú pedig nem ellenkezett, fejét a nyakába fúrta és belélegezte a furcsa, édeskés-fűszeres illatot.

* * *

Az apartmanokhoz érve egyből az orvoshoz indult, aki csodák csodájára most is a helyén volt. Felvont szemöldökkel figyelte az ezredest, mit nem hoz az „asztalára".

- Magyarázatot… - mutatott a sellőre.

Roy letette volna a fiút, de az erősen kapaszkodott a nyakába.

- Én is azt szeretnék – húzta a száját Mustang.

- Flame… megint mit fogtál? Azt hittem, gyerekekkel nem kezdesz… - fedte meg a középkorú férfi.

- Nem kezdtem ki vele. A parton találtam, de nem tudtam leszedni róla ezt az… izét – paskolt a halfarokra, a tulajdonosa nagy örömére, aki jobban Royhoz simult ettől.

- Nem hinném, hogy pont neked kéne segíteni, hogy lerángasd a ruhát egy srácról… - vonta fel a szemöldökét ismét az orvos. Úgy tűnt, hajthatatlan az ügyben és nem érti a hadsereg csődörének ilyen kis apróproblémáit. A csődör pedig nem kívánt kora reggel veszekedni és hülyét csinálni magából…

Sóhajtva elhagyta az orvosi szobát, és jobb híján elkönyvelt magának egy felettébb kínos szégyenfoltot. Észrevétlenül felosont szobájába, egyelőre nem tudta eldönteni, mi tévő legyen. Az ágynál újabb problémája akadt, a kis sellő fiúcska most se engedte el…

- Na, engedj el szépen, kezd zsibbadni a nyakam… - kezdte lehámozni magáról az egyik kezecskét, majd a másikat is, de amint az egyikkel megvolt és tért volna a másikra, az elsőt újra a nyakán érezte. A tetejébe egyre jobban simult a testéhez, forró lélegzetét a mellkasánál érezte.

Úgy fordította, hogy legalább a testével az ágyon támaszkodjon, így csak a karjait kellett valahogy lebogozni. Fél kézzel az ágyra támaszkodott, már a válla is fájt a súlytól. A jelenethez két tanú is lett, Maes, Winryvel az oldalán érdeklődve, jobban mondva, leesett állal bámulták kínlódásukat.

- Gyanús is volt, hogy minden reggel úgy eltűntél… Csak nem fogtál egy sellőt, barátom? – szólalt meg Maes, ráijesztve Flame-re. A szólított gyorsan lefogta a fiút és tagadólag rázta a fejét.

- Már te is kezded? Nem az új szeretőm, a parton feküdt eszméletlenül, és halfarka van! – magyarázta a testrészre mutatva, de a két vendég kinevette.

- Elég perverz dolgaid vannak… - nevetett Maes.

- Beöltözött biztos… A gyerekek néha csinálnak ilyet! – vont vállat Winry, közelebb lépve a fiúhoz.

- Nézzétek meg, ha nem hiszitek! – bíztatta őket széles karmozdulatokkal, a kis sellő kocsányon ülő tekintettel figyelte.

Winryéknek nem kellett több bíztatás, az ágyhoz léptek megcsodálni a gyereket.

- Na, ugye hogy halfarka van? – dobbantott lábával is Flame, hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait. Winry a fiú mellett maradt és már a doktort is meggyőzték, hogy nézze meg. Maes és Roy pedig a hallban beszélgettek, utóbbi egyre zaklatottabb lett.

- Igazad volt, barátom. És, mihez kezdesz vele? Egyáltalán… volt már valaha hasonlóra példa? Hableányok csak a mesékben léteztek.

- Eddig. És habfiú… - javította ki a fiatalabb férfi. Az ablakhoz sétált és újra meg újra a part felé nézett, mintha azt várná, újabb sellők bukkanjanak fel.

- Te találtad, tiéd a felelősség, ugye tudod? – komolyodott el az idősebb. Biztos nem így tervezte Roy ezt a két hónapot, amit a tengerpart mellett töltenek.

- Hogyne tudnám? Megyek is, megnézem… - indult fel a lépcsőn. Kíváncsi volt, mire jutottak.

A szobája előtt a doktor már várta és a karját elkapva elráncigálta a színhelyről. Roy értetlenkedve követte egy üres szobába, ahol élete legmegdöbbentőbb történetét hallotta.

A srác sellő volt, ráadásul vízben lenne a helye, de valamiért jól érzi magát így, a szárazföldön is. Roy ezután se szabadult, a saját szobájába legközelebb Winry nem engedte be. Tőle megtudta, hogy a sellő neve Edward, és nem olyan félénk, mint látszik. A lányt hamar bizalmába fogadta, elmesélte, hogy a többi sellő nem engedte, hogy párja legyen és partra vetették. Roy elkerekedett szemekkel hallgatta Winry beszámolóját.

- Vár Téged vissza, te vagy az ő hőse… - kacsintott még rá a szőke lány, kitárva az ajtót. Roy belesett, majd az ágyhoz sétált – Mit csináljak vele? – kérdezte hátranézve.

- Roy! – kiáltott fel a fiú amint észrevette a férfit és már ugrott is a nyakába…

- Majd rájössz, mit akar… - kuncogott Winry, rájuk vágva az ajtót…


	2. Ugye Te nem hagysz el?

**2. fejezet**

_Az ex-sellő és a Láng Alkimista helyzete forrósodik... _

* * *

Roy Mustang, a Láng Alkimista gondban volt. Más, hasonló helyzetben nem kellett sokat gondolkozzon, mit tegyen, bár tény, sok szívet össze is tört. Edwardét nem akarta, főleg ilyen állapotban. Különben sem dolgozta még fel ő maga sem azt, hogy egy partra vetett sellő szeretne vele testi kapcsolatot…

A fürdőszobába a kádba találta meg a fiúnak való ideális tartózkodási helyet, és mint aki jól végezte dolgát, ment aludni. Nehezen jött álom a szemére, ahogy Edwardnak is. Félt az új, ismeretlen helyen, hiányolta megmentőjét. Hajnalig várta, mikor jön érte, a víz is kihűlt, ő pedig nagyon-nagyon fázott… Addig még nem fordult elő, hogy didergett volna a vízben... Miután kirekesztették, teste kezdett hozzászokni a szárazföldi életmódhoz, hát megunva a pancsolást és hosszú várakozást, megpróbálta megkeresni Royt…

Mustangnak nem volt szerencséje, reggel arra ébredt, hogy kopogtatnak. Álmosan, ásítozva nyitott ajtót, meglepetésére Riza és Winry álltak előtte.

- Jó reggelt, Roy… - köszöntötték egyszerre a lányok és a férfi mögött megpróbáltak belesni, hol lehet a kicsi fiú.

- Üdv… Történt valami? – állt félre az ajtóból Flame, a két lány pedig belépett mellette.

- Igen, találtál egy fiatal sellőfiút. Reméljük, jól bántál vele! – nézett rá Riza szigorúan, amitől Roynak eszébe jutott, mit tett szegénnyel: bezárta a fürdőszobába. És elaludt.

- Nos, az a helyzet, hogy nem akartam neki kellemetlenséget… - kezdte magyarázni, miközben Winry körülnézett. Edo sehol se volt…

- Hol van? – állt meg csípőre tett kézzel Roy előtt. Mellé csatlakozott egy szigorú tekintetű Riza is.

- Ott… - mutatott félszegen a fürdő felé Flame.

Az ajtó mögötti látványtól Roy már tudta, akár kezdheti is írni a végrendeletét…

- Flame, hát van neked szíved? – bökött mutatóujjával felettese mellkasára Riza, és már csatlakozott is Winryhez, hogy a csöpp teremtményt pátyolgassák. Ed szégyenlősen nézett a két szőkére, halfarkával lustán csapkodott.

- Rooooy! – visított fel boldogan a férfit kiszúrva. Flame sóhajtott és mielőtt a két nőszemély megtalálná folytatni, letérdelt Edwardhoz. Rögtön hozzábújt a fiatal sellő, szuszogva a fülébe, szorosan karolva – Roooy… Nem tudtam kijönni innen… - panaszkodott egyre erősebben kapaszkodva a férfi nyakába.

- Roy… Te bezártad őt a fürdőszobába, egy kád vízbe? – szörnyedt el Riza, Winry pedig a jó ég tudja honnan, de előkapott egy csavarhúzót és fejbe vágta a fekete hajút.

- Szívtelen! – ütött volna újra, de Edward a kezeivel védte Roy fejét és könyörgően nézett a lányokra, hogy ne bántsák.

- Nem akartam bezárni, de azt hittem, a vízbe jó helye lesz! Mégiscsak sellő! Igaz? - pillantott Edre megerősítésért, de a fiú csak ijedten a mellkasába temette arcát.

Pár perc múlva Ed egy takaróval a vállán az ágyon ült és lelkesen mesélte, hogy ő csak Royjal akart lenni. Nagyon félt egyedül az új helyen és a víz ahogy kihűlt, úgy kezdett ő is fázni. A kádból nehezen még ki tudott mászni, de a kilinccsel már nem boldogult…

Roy magán érezte a lányok megrovó pillantásait, amiért ezt tette vele.

- Szegényke… Olyan esetlen így, ne merészeld újra magára hagyni! – fújtatott Winry mérgesen, kezével a zsebére csapott, amiben az a bizonyos fenyítési eszköz lapult. Flame el akarta kerülni a közelebbi ismeretséget a csavarkulccsal, hát gyorsan megígérte, nem hagyja egyedül a habfiút.

Edward érdeklődve figyelte a beszélgetést, vagy inkább csak az ő kis hős megmentőjét. Minden szavára, arckifejezésére figyelt, egy pillanatra sem véve le róla aranyszín szemeit. Sokkal szebb és kedvesebb volt, mint akiket addig látott, leginkább a szép ruhái tetszettek, amit addig csak történetekből ismert, no meg a gyönyörű szemei. Az sem érdekelte, hogy időközben két új férfi érkezett, akik közül csak az egyiket ismerte, de őt se jegyezte meg. Egyikük, a szemüveges férfi mosolyogva veregette vállon Royt, a másik, egy magasabb szőke férfi kicsit erős szaggal őt figyelte.

Roy rájuk mosolygott és már fel is kelt volna, hogy velük tartson. Ingét begombolta, elrejtve világos mellkasát, amihez olyan jó volt odabújni, illatát mélyen beszívni…

Igen, ő a tökéletes, ő az, aki végre…

Edward **nem** akart tovább várni.

- Roy, mikor fogsz velem _párosodni_? – kapta el az alkimista karját, féltékenyen csimpaszkodva rá.

A szobában mintha valaki ellopta volna a hangot…

A felnőttek úgy nézték a furcsa párost, mintha ők maguk sem hinnék, jót értettek-e, vagy csak a fülük csalta meg? Roy megrökönyödve nézte Edwardot, hátha elvigyorodik, hogy csak viccelt… Vagy valaki, bárki, nevesse el magát! Ránézett a két lányra, de ők persze első megdöbbenésüket leküzdve kisunnyogtak egy „Sok sikert!" –suttogással, két barátja… nos, ők egy gonosz vigyorral gratuláltak Roynak. Minden benne volt az arckifejezésükben.

Flame szeretett volna elsüllyedni, elszökni, minél hamarabb elfelejteni a kínos kis helyzetet, amibe került.

- Edward, erre később visszatérünk. Biztos… éhes vagy, álmos… hozok egy kis harapnivalót, utána alszol, jó? – egyezkedett a fiatallal, mihamarabbi szabadulást remélve. Rájött a titok nyitjára lassan: meg kell nyugtatni, ráhagyni mindent, és nincs nagy baj… Közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, Ed máris nem szorította annyira erősen, majd egy gonosz kis ígérettel kereket oldott. Rizáék igazán nem támadhatnak neki, hisz most puha ágyban – az ő, azaz Flame ágyában ráadásul! – feküdhet.

- Ugye nem hagysz itt? Te olyan aranyos vagy, megmentettél! – mosolygott rá az ágyon hátradőlve, egyik kezével megfogva a férfiét.

Roy zavarban volt, az igazat megvallva épp le akarta rázni a fiút, hisz ő mit tehetne egy sellőért? Még fel se tudta dolgozni, hogy létezik egyáltalán ilyen teremtmény, méghozzá érti a nyelvét, fázik a vízben és mindennek megkoronázásaként, _párosodni_ akar vele.

- Mindjárt visszajövök. Próbálj kicsit aludni… - biccentett mosolyogva, Ed arcára boldog arckifejezést varázsolva.

Ahogy kilépett a szobából, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, egy csavarkulcs pedig a füle mellett zúgott el alig fél centire…

Winry már sejtette: Roynak esze ágában sincs visszamennie…

* * *

Délután a két lány gyilkosan villámló tekinteteivel kísérve ment vissza egy tálcával, rajta mindenféle finomság. Maes úgy ítélte, mégiscsak a tengerben élt eddig, egyen tengeri ételeket… Riza és Winry a gyerekek számára közkedvelt tejbegríz és sütemény mellett döntöttek, Roy viszont egyszerű szendvicset akart vinni neki.

A tálcát egyensúlyozva csukta be az ajtót, Ed a farkával csapva egyet jelezte, majd kiugrik a bőréből… Hát szereti mégis! Visszajött hozzá…!

Csillogó tekintettel és nagyokat nyelve nézte a tálcát, Roy leült az ágyára és türelmesen várta, mihez lett gusztusa…

A sellőfiú a tejbegrízzel szemezett és ujja hegyét belemártva majd szájához emelve kóstolta meg, a férfi rögtön felé nyújtotta a tálat, hogy egyen csak. Ő a szendvicsre szavazott és Ed látszólag elvolt a tejbegríz „ivásával", ezért elvette. Éppen hogy beleharapott, a sellőnek is az kellett… Mindig azt akarta, amit Flame… Benne bízott, addig a többi ételhez nem nyúlt, míg nem látta, a férfi is enne-e belőle. A végeredmény az lett, hogy Roy nyakig maszatos lett, Ed jóllakott.

- A füled is ragad – mutatott Flame a kérdéses testrészre. Legalább van indoka, hogy a fürdőbe kössenek ki. Edet a kádba tette, ő maga a mosdónál mosakodott meg.

- Nem akarok egyedül maradni! – kapaszkodott most jobb híján a kád szélébe a fiú, Roy már bőven kartávolságon kívül ért – Megint kifog hűlni a víz!

- Tényleg, ez hamarabb is eszembe juthatott volna! – csapott a homlokára Flame, gyorsan meg is engedte az egyik csapot – Ez a melegvíz… ha fáznál, engedj kicsit belőle. Nekem még dolgom van, az ágyban viszont félek, hogy kiszáradsz. Nem vagy egyedül, sokan vagyunk az épületben! – nyugtatta félvállról, csak azt érve el, hogy Edward kezdett kétségbeesni. Már megint egyedül kell legyen ebben a félelmetes, kemény burkolatú helységben?

- Veled akarok lenni… Mikor jössz vissza? – könyökölt ki szomorúan a kádszélére, az ő hőse újra itt hagyja…

- Sietek, de tudod, nekem is dolgom van még! – nézett rá lelkiismeret furdalással, kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ez nem szép dolog. Nagyon szép fiú volt, de akkor is halfarkú!

- Majd vegyél ki innen, olyan hamar hideg lesz… - sóhajtott beletörődve Edward, hogy újabb hosszú órákat kell várjon.

* * *

Roy pár órával később visszatért és leült egy levelet elolvasni. Ott helyben, az ágyában elnyomta az álom, megfeledkezve Edwardról, ki még akkor is várta a kádban. Szórakozottan megengedte néha a melegvizet, elpancsolt a vízben, végül a szokott mozdulatokkal, kimászott… Úgyis kifelé ment inkább a víz, annyira tele lett a kád. Most sokkal könnyebben ment neki, halfarka nélkül, rendes végtagokkal játszva elérte a kilincset, és botorkálva eljutott a szeretett férfi ágyához. Anyaszült meztelenül bújt mellé, a meleget adó testhez hozzásimulva úgy érezte, elérte élete fő célját.


	3. Hol a farka?

Flame nem ébredt fel rögtön, de még akkor sem, mikor egy kíváncsi kezecske végigsimított az arcán. Még a nyelvét is kidugta, úgy koncentrált az érzésre, milyen egy ilyen szép férfit érinteni, nézni, hogyan alszik, lélegzik. Számára a temérdek újdonság közül Roy volt az, akit a legizgalmasabbnak talált. Az ő hőse, aki helyettesíti azt az űrt, amit a száműzés keltett benne, és hogy már nem tartozik oda, ahol 15 évig élt.

Már a vizek világában is legjobban egy másik faj érdekelte, az emberek, szokásaik, hogyan élnek és hogyan néznek ki? Kicsit ugyan bántotta még, hogy egyszerűen kiátkozta a vezér és minden kegyelem nélkül kivetették a szárazföldre, de az életösztön erősebb volt benne, hogy ezen fennakadjon, és sokáig keseregjen.

Tovább nézegette a mellette fekvőt, ujjaival egyre bátrabban érintette. Ajkain kicsit elidőzött, szája szegletéhez óvatosan ért mutatóujjával…

Erre már Flame is felébredt, először le akarta söpörni a kíváncsiskodót, végül inkább a csuklójára fogott. Edward izgatottan figyelte, miképp tér magához, arcával közelebb hajolt…

- Roy, felébredtél? – kérdezte boldogan, a frászt hozva a férfira.

- Te… hogy jöttél ki? – ült fel gyorsan, leverve pár papirost, Ed rögtön ugrott utánuk, látni engedve meztelen testét…

- Tessék! – nyújtotta Roy felé töretlen lelkesedéssel, két lábán állva az ágy mellett.

A férfi, ha lehet, most még jobban meglepődött, a papírokat át se vette. Nézte Edwardot, még a fejét is oldalt döntötte, úgy méregette. A fiú kicsit zavarba jött, a lapok megremegtek a kezében és végignézett magán.

Tudta, hogy neki nincsenek ruhái, mint Roynak, vagy a többieknek, és még elég alacsony is…

- Hová tűnt… a _farkad_? – kérdezte végül Flame a legszembetűnőbbet. Azt csak lassan fogta fel, hogy ruha sincs rajta, de annál jobban örült ennek és gyorsan felmérte Ed adottságait… Elég fiatalnak, sőt, _túl_ fiatalnak tippelte, max. 15-16 éves lehet, finoman izmos testű, lejjebb sehol egy szőrszál…

- Átváltozott – jelentette ki mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb.

- Átváltozott? – visszhangozta Roy, és szívesen érintette volna az új végtagokat. Alig bírta visszafogni sebesen kavargó, perverz gondolatait.

- Már nem lesz rá szükségem, a tengerből kitettek – bólogatott Ed.

- Miért nem lepődök meg? – morogta halkan az idősebb, gondolva a srác simulékonyságára.

Edo kérdőn pillantott rá, mire csak megrázta a fejét és végre elvette a leejtett iratait.

- Nem mondtam semmit. Hát, ha így áll a helyzet, pár dolgon változtatni kell… - kelt fel, de Edward hiába várta, hogy szép testében fog gyönyörködni: Flame, vele ellentétben, ismerte a ruha fogalmát és viselt is…

Még mielőtt neki is keresett volna valami ruhát, Winry lépett be, luxusnak hagyva a kopogást. Meg is lepődött rendesen és már nyúlt volna a bevett fenyítési eszközhöz, de Edet látva megenyhült…

- Szervusz, Edward… Edward?! – sikkantott fel és gyorsan elfordult – Mustang, mit tettél vele?

A szólított hirtelenjébe átgondolta a helyes válaszok eltörpülő lehetőségét…

- Így ébredtem… hogy nem volt rajta ruha! – védte magát gyorsan, Ed közben leült az ágyra és figyelte a beszélgetőket.

Winry óvatosan visszafordult, de nem bírt megállni egy kíváncsi pillantást Edre, tényleg teljesen meztelen?

- Hol a_ farka_? – tette fel ő is a kérdést.

- Azt mondta, már nincs rá szüksége így átváltozott…

- Ez logikusan hangzik! – lépett közelebb Winry, hamar legyőzve a kínos tényt, hogy a srácon nincs ruha.

Ed hatalmas szemeket meresztett a lányra, a lány pedig őrá.

Flame annál kevésbé tudott nyugton maradni… A szépséges ex-sellőt még nem mérte végig annyira, mint szerette volna, ráadásul kezdett az egész kusza lenni. A helyzet fokozását a belibbenő Maes csak súlyosbította.

- Roy! Híreim vannak! – kezdte lendületesen, ami meg is tört a társaságot meglátva. – Hoppá, kupaktanács, - majd megvakarta a tarkóját. – Eléggé sajátos beszédstílusotok van…

- Maes… te mindig a legjobbkor tudsz betoppanni? – kérdezte a feketehajú, követve barátja tekintetét.

- Hol a _farka? _– kérdezte a nyomozó – Mármint, a _halfarka_… - akadt meg pillantása kicsit feljebb, mint Edo lábai.

Roy ciccentett egyet.

- Ne légy perverz, Maes! – lépett közelebb Edhez, mire a szőke fiú megfogta a csuklóját, és a kézfejéhez dörgölőzött. Megpróbálta elhúzni a kezét, sikertelenül. Másikkal a homlokára simított. – Azt mondta, most, hogy száműzték, nincs rá szüksége, és átalakult.

Winry idejét látta közbeszólni.

- Nos, nála a pont!

Roy és Maes ránézett, előbbi a paplant Edre terítette, mégse legeltessék rajta annyira a szemüket.

- Hogyan? – nézte a fiatalabb katona Winryt. Nem igazán értette, a szöszinek miért volt oka átalakulni, neki ez kezdett magas lenni.

- Ha azt mondta, száműzték, az azt is jelenti egyben, hogy már többé nem tartozik a tengerekhez. Ennyi… - fejezte be, Maes elgondolkodott.

- Varázslatos lények. A varázslat megszűnt azzal, hogy befogadtad. Nem?

Winry bólintott.

- Erre a következtetésre jutottam én is!

- Roy, le vagy szavazva! – vigyorodott el az alezredes, a helyzet nem kívánt több magyarázatot, hisz Ed el sem engedte hős megmentőjét.

- Jó szórakozást! – pendült egy húron a lány is, és mire szerencsétlen ezredes észbekapott, sehol se voltak.

Lenézett a fiúra, tekintetük találkozott.

Jó szórakozást? Nem, az most nem lenne helyénvaló. Ed szeméből kiolvasta, hogy éppen rajta van a dilije, miszerint ő egy termékeny sellő, vagy mi, és Roy az ideális hím számára, aki… Ah, perverz, csúnya fantázia!

- Gyere, sétálni megyünk! – rázogatta a kezét, lerázandó a fiút. Roy hormonjai is rakoncátlankodni kezdtek, jobb ötlet inkább a szabadba menekülni, ahol a kontroll is erősebb.

Ed szusszant egy mélyet és felkelt, a paplan félrecsúszott és az eleven perverzió ismét ágyúkkal ostromolta Roy ép gondolatainak papírvékony falát, a lyukakon pedig kiszöktek és már szárnyra is kaptak…

- Na, jó, előbb öltözz fel! – nyögött, főleg, hogy kettejük közt kisebb-nagyobb eltérések mutatkoztak. A ruhatára Ed következő generációjának is bőven elég lett volna, pedig Flame se egy nagydarab ember.

A megoldást Riza személyében látta, hát ügyesen lebontotta csuklójáról a rákulcsolt ujjakat és egy inget húzott ex-habfiújára. Kézen fogta és egy szál ingbe már cibálta is végig a hosszú, vörös szőnyeggel borított folyosókon.

Ed arca felragyogott, a könyvekben - amiket elrejtett különféle zugokba - pont ilyen kastélyokban éltek a hercegek. Hát Roy tényleg az! Egy herceg! Szaporán kapkodta lábait, lépést tartva imádott férfijával. Bárhová is viszi, örömmel követi…

A keresett ajtónál Roy halkan kopogott. Kicsit tartott a nő haragjától, és Eden nem volt alsó. Ó, ebből boksz lesz…

- Rizus! De jó, hogy látlak! – kezdte mézes-mázosan, amint a nő ajtót nyitott.

- Mi kéne? – kérdezte sóhajtva, ám pillantását nem kerülhette el az egy szál ingben álldogáló Edward. Szeme villant, Roy pedig belefogott a magyarázkodásba…

Pár perccel később megkönnyebbülten hagyta el a szállodát. Ó, milyen csodás is a szabadság! Meg sem állt a legközelebbi bárig…


	4. Csomagja érkezett, Ezredes Úr

**4. Csomagja érkezett, Ezredes Úr**

A fejezetért köszönet Katyusa senseinek, azaz **Uljow Aikonak** ^^ Hajnaltájt ő biztatott, hogy bizony írjam meg. Szóval, ez egy gyorsírás, de elég finom lett, jó étvágyat :3

~*~

* * *

Riza, ki mindig keményen bánt az ezredessel, most megenyhült, és mint egy igazi anya, olyan gyengéden bánt Edwarddal. Mérges volt Royra, amiért egy percig sem érdekli, mennyire rajongja a fiú, a hiányát azzal próbálta pótolni, hogy kicsit nevelgette. Először is, a ruha fogalmával kellett megbarátkoztatni…

Könnyebben ment, mint gondolta, legalábbis, először a saját ruhatárát nézte át, mit adhatna rá. Egy szűk póló és rövidnadrág kombináció tűnt a legjobb megoldásnak, még így is nagy volt rá egy kicsit. A következő pedig, Edet vásárolni vinni…

Már délutánba hajlott erősen a nap, egy áruházat mégis talált. Ed a kezét fogva olyan volt, mintha a kistestvére lenne. Maes ki is szúrta a jelenetet és már kezébe is volt imádott eszköze, a polgárpukkasztó gép, kollégái rémálma. Kattan a fényképező, a vaku villant, az ex-sellő pedig értetlenül pislogott.

- Megijedtél, te kis cukipofa? – kérdezte a borostás arcú férfi, Riza csak lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Mi az ott a kezedben? – figyelte a kis termetű fiú a fényképezőt, Maes épp legyezgetett egy papírt, hogy száradjon.

- Mindjárt meglátod! – mondta lelkesen.

Ed türelmesen várt, figyelte a papírlapot, amin idővel kirajzolódott Riza és ő is. Meglepődött és kíváncsian hajolt közelebb.

- Hú… Ez olyan, mint a képek a könyvekben, de mi vagyunk a szereplők! – emelte szája elé a mutatóujját és elmosolyodott.

- Hehe, igen, ezt fényképnek hívják… megörökít bárkit, szóval nagyon jópofa! Szeretnéd látni a többit is? – nyúlt is a férfi az inge zsebéhez, Riza itt viszont megállította őket.

- Előbb nézzünk neked itt egy ruhát! Utána jöhet a játék! – mondta kicsit szigorúan, letörölve a szőke arcáról a mosolyt. Ettől kissé meglágyultak a vonásai, és a fiú haját megcirógatta. – Az a masina már Royt is megörökítette… Ha találunk neked ruhákat, megnézzük a képeket, mit szólsz?

- És csinálhatunk róla újakat! – bólogatott Maes, bár azért megdöbbent, hogy a nőben ilyen rejtett képességek bújnak meg.

Ed lelkesen nézett az áruházra.

- Menjünk be! – mutatott is az ajtóra, kezét Rizáéba illesztve és már húzta is.

- Riza, belőled jó anya lenne! – súgta a szemüveges férfi. A nő csak elpirult…

* * *

A hatalmas épületben az üzletek mind hétig voltak minimum nyitva, így az elején kezdték a nézelődést. Maes az otthon maradt családjára gondolt, és hogy vesz Elyshiának egy új szoknyácskát, illetve, segít Ednek is ruhát nézni… Apai érzelmei kiújultak szegény szöszin, de mentségére legyen mondva, Rizából is anyai ösztönöket csalt elő. Egy kidobott, aranyos srác, egyedül, magányosan… Elég kicsike is volt ahhoz, hogy gyerekként nézzenek rá. Egy gyerek, aki kissé el van tévedve és beleszeretett Mustangba, a hadsereg szívtiprójába.

Ednek minden újdonság volt. Az alsótól kezdve a pulcsiig mindenre rácsodálkozott, a zoknival és cipővel egyenesen hadilábon állt, a fogkefével Riza haját fésülgette volna… A sajátja otthon egy villa volt, de a piros fogkefe jobban tetszett neki. Maes oldotta meg az ügyet, vett neki egy fésűt…

Zárásig bóklásztak boltról boltra, a végére Ed is elfáradt – pedig úgy tippelték, késő estig le se tudják majd lőni – Riza megunta az üzleteket, Maes pedig a negyedik eladónőt húzta fel a kislányáról készült fényképekkel.

Hazafelé, hogy Edward gondolatait kicsit tereljék Royról, vettek neki egy jégkrémet. Még Riza sem ellenkezett, hogy előbb vacsorázzon, és utána egyen édességet…

* * *

Roy a bárban remekül érezte magát. Épp csak felült egy bárszékre és rendelt, máris két lány telepedett mellé. Karján végigsimítottak, csacsogtak mindenféle értelmetlenséget. Viszonylag hamar lerázta őket, ezen felbuzdulva egy fiatal srác váltotta őket… Már odáig jutottak a bár előtti utcaszakaszon, hogy Roynál töltik el az este kellemesebb részét, de az idősebb férfiban az életösztön volt az erősebb: egy csavarkulcs a minimum, amit a halottkém a kartonjára írna, mint halált okozó tárgyat. És akkor még Rizával nem is számolt.

Hihetetlenül frappáns indokkal lerázta hát éjszakájának fénylő csillagocskáját és eléggé morcos hangulatban baktatott a szálloda felé.

* * *

Az, hogy Roy Mustang kanos, nem volt olyan nagy újdonság. Az sem, hogy Edwardon is rajta van a hoppáré. Kettejüket összeengedni viszont nem volt tanácsos, főleg, ha Flame éppen az éjjeli hancúrját mondta le, mielőtt Riza nyilvánosan kivégzi a szálloda kőfalánál, Ed kezében egy jégkrém van, amit ráérősen, élvezettel nyalogat, de amúgy kezdenek Royherceg-elvonási tünetek mutatkozni rajta... A helyzetet mégsem tudták elkerülni Rizáék, pedig csak alig kétszáz méterre voltak a szállodától, mikor szembetalálkoztak.

Maes mérte fel leggyorsabban a helyzetet: egy pillantás Royra, egy Edre, és már mindent értett. Súlyosnak ítélte, de a fiatalok bizony roppant fürgék… A szőke habfiú vidáman ugrott Roy nyakába fagylaltostul, mindenestül.

Roy előbb felnyikkant a fagylalt hűvös érintésétől, majd nyekkent a betonnal való találkozástól. Ed, mint díjnyertes lovas, úgy ült rajta, vagyis inkább feküdt. A hűvös édesség forró testük közt engedett a fizikának és rohamosan olvadni kezdett, bele Flame kedvenc ingébe.

- Hoppá… - vigyorgott Maes, elmaradhatatlan fényképezőjét a pillanat tört része alatt beüzemelve. Remek sorozatot örökített meg, mármint, az ő szemszögükből. Royhercegecske biztos nem leli majd örömét bennük…

- Hékás… - nyöszörgött Roy, majd a hidegtől felszisszent, Ed mozgolódásától felnyögött, aztán újra nyöszörgött.

- No, pornót forgattok? – jelent meg újabb szemtanú a történés izgalmas fordulására, Breda személyében. A nyögések még egy apácát is félrevezettek volna, hát még a látvány maga! Ed a vakura hátrafordult, szája szélén fehér ragacs folydogált…

- Csak Roy ismerkedik az aszfalt keménységével… - vont vállat Maes, újabb kompromittáló képet elkészítve.

Breda ekkor kapcsolt, hogy Royon egy fiú van. Egy srác. Azaz nem lány, Roy továbbra is fiúkkal…

- Á! Azt hiszem, magatokra hagylak titeket! – lécelt le gyorsan, két követőt is vonzva.

- Megyünk mi is… - szólalt meg egyszerre Maes és Riza. A szemüveges katona még gyorsan kattintott egyet, ekkor Roy már felült és idegesen, gyilkos tekintettel méregette hármójukat, közben Edet kívánta levakarni.

- Őt is vigyétek, hahó! – mordult Roy, ám kollégái csupán kezükkel intettek, hogy innentől rábízva a fiú.

- A csomagokat a szobádba visszük, Royherceg… - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Riza, és Roy vissza is hanyatlott az útra.

- Ezt még megbánjátok… - motyogta karjával takarva az arcát, Ed megcirógatta és elhúzta, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Be kéne menni. Kezdesz fázni… - érintette az arcát aggódva.

- Na nem mondod. Rám olvadt a jégkrémed… - fintorgott, az édes szag megcsapta az orrát.

* * *

Riza becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Maes kint várta és elhúzta a száját.

- Jó ötlet, hogy magukra hagyjuk őket? – kérdezte.

- Le kéne kötözzük és vasajtók mögé zárni… Roy kell neki.

- Kimászna az ablakon…

- Szerintem is…

A két katona elsétált, teret hagyva Roynak, töltse csak ezt az éjszakát is összezárva a fiúval. Most már úgy sem tudja bezárni, szóval legalább ezért nem lesz új pukli Roy fején…

* * *

Roy benyitva kis rezidenciájába először elhűlt. Aztán a fagyi maradéka a vörös szőnyegre csöppent, és kiborult. Nem elég, hogy vagy tíz szatyor cucc szemtelenkedett látómezejébe, de mellé még kapott egy levakarhatatlan ex-halfarkút. Elrángatta kezét Edtől, ujjainak csontjai roppantak egy keveset és eltrappolt a közeléből. Ingét kihúzta a nadrágból és nekiállt kigombolni, ámde az ezt követő jelenetre nem volt felkészülve…

A fiatal srác hozzábújt, megszagolgatta a fagylalt okozta nedves foltot, a vanília édes illata kívánatos volt. Nyelve hegyét érintette először, majd ajkaival rátapadt és szívogatni kezdte úgy, hogy Roynak a lélegzete is elállt egy hosszú pillanatra. Józan gondolatai ellen ismét egy egész hadsereg felvonult, de most még az előzőnél is gyorsabban hódítottak teret, kiszorítva a vért az agyából, egészen délig meg sem állva…


	5. Szivecskés pizsama

**5. fejezet – Szivecskés pizsama **

* * *

A Láng Alkimista máskor határozott mozdulatai most belassultak, kontrollálatlanok lettek. Képtelen volt eltolni a fiút, megállítani vagy csak rászólni. Az a helyzet állt fent, hogy egyrészt, lentebbi régióknál igencsak jelet fogott az antenna, másrészt, piszkosul kellemes és erotikus volt, miképpen Ed az ingét nyalogatja, szopogatja, cuppogó hangot kiadva közben. Egyelőre hagyta a csudába a mélyről megszólaló hangocskát, miszerint Ed szinte még gyerek, legalábbis kiskorú. Annál inkább hallgatott a vállára kiülő kisördögnek, aki szarvacskákkal és villás farokkal megáldva kimondhatatlanul büszke volt „gazdájára", akit szívesen vitt a rosszba. Vasvillája is volt, amit nem félt használni.

_„ – Ó, hát szabad ezt engednem? – kérdezte lelkiismerete legnagyobb ellenségétől._

_- Nem, de kit érdekel? – vont vállát a kisördög._

_- Riza meg fog ölni._

_- Már megszoktad, nem?_

_- De majdhogynem gyerek… Ki fog derülni… Azt fogják gondolni, pedofil vagyok…_

_- Természetesen… Ez elég egyértelmű! „_

_Roy csak kicsit inogott meg, erre fel már a másik vállára is telepedett a lelkiismerete._

_- „Nem teheted. Csak kihasználnád! – jósolta a Lelkiismeret._

_- Ő is akarja… - gondolta Roy._

_- Mert még gyerek!_

_- Na, kuss a neved, te prűd!" – csillant a fény a vasvillán és lelkiismerete elpárolgott._

A fiatal férfit már nem érdekelte egyikük mondandója sem, csak az az érzéki kis nyelv, ami épp a mellkasán dolgozott. Fejét hátravetve, karjait a fiú vállára téve tűrt, nehezen tartva magát, hogy ne ugorjon rá. Minden porcikája többért könyörgött. Lenézett, és azt kívánta, Ed térjen át valami másra. Mondjuk, úgy a hasára, és egy arasszal lejjebb… Erre gondolva merevedése sürgetően megrándult, hogy ne csak tétlenül álljon, tegyen is valamit az ügy érdekében…

Ujjaival a szőke tincsek közé túrt és a koponyát kezdte masszírozni, Ed erre hálásan bújt közelebb, két kezével Roy ingébe kapaszkodott. Ajkait elégedett morgás hagyta el. A férfi sóhajtva törődött bele a szomorú ténybe, hogy Ednek elég volt ennyi nyalakodás. Neki már kevésbé, épp kezdett szárnyat bontani és messze repülni a fantáziája.

- Meg vagyok én áldva veled… - motyogta hirtelen leeresztve a karjait, az estéje minden lesz, csak izgalmas nem. Habfiúja bóknak vette és szorosabban karolva bújt, összekenve arcát a ragadós édességgel. Roy kezdte érezni, hogy türelme végső határán táncol. – Oké, most lefürdesz! – jelentette ki határozottan, megragadva a fiút és a fürdő felé penderítette.

- De ugye nem hagysz itt? – kérdezte rögtön Ed, amint engedelmesen beállt a kádba. Roynak már minden baja volt, például a még mindig nadrágja rabságában meredező hímtagja, vagy az, hogy lemondott az alvásról és felcsap gyerekmegőrzőnek.

- Álljak itt és nézzem, hogyan pancsolsz? – biggyesztette le a száját gúnyosan.

- Szeretném, ha maradnál! – bólogatott Ed, nyitva meg a meleg vízcsapot.

Roy ijedten zárta is el.

- Maradok, csak először is, tanuld meg, hogy nem szabad csak a piros csapot megnyitni, mert leforráz! Áh, meg nem ruhában fürdünk! – homlokára csapott, mély levegőt vett… - Elölről… - tűrte fel az inget, bár az már jobban ragadt, mint a légypapír, inkább levette és a szennyes tartó felé dobta. A szőke fiú minden mozdulatát rajongva figyelte.

- Figyelj, jó? – kérte egy szál farmerban, feleslegesen, Ed minden szaván, mozdulatán csüngött. Egészen türelmesen elmagyarázta a fürdőszobai etikettet, megengedett közben egy kád vizet. Addigra vére is úgy-ahogy lecsillapodott, a dudor kisebb lett.

A kád peremére ült, várta, végezzen a fiatal, majd ahogy végzett, törülközőt csavart köré és nemes egyszerűséggel kipaterolta a fürdőn kívülre. Ragadt, és ez zavarta, mihamarabb ő is le akart fürödni…

Fél óra múlva ellazulva, kielégülve lépegetett ki, ám megmentett kis bogara nem aludt. Az ágyon ült a törülközőben, egyik válláról az lecsúszott, kellemesen bujává téve az összképet.

Flame mérgesen mordult, ez így kezd veszélyessé válni. Férfiból van. Vannak bizonyos igényei, vágyai, élénk fantáziája és hasonlók, veszedelmet jelentve a srácnak.

- Aludj már, az ég áldjon meg! – kérte, és Ed kivételesen nem engedelmeskedett. Fel volt élénkülve, láthatóan tervezett valamit. – Mit forgatsz a kis buksidban? – érdeklődött óvatosan, Ed viszont csak pirult. Ruha helyett még mindig törülközőben volt, kivillanó vállal, gyanakvást kiváltó arckifejezéssel.

Roy nem erőlködött, hogy választ csikarjon ki félénk vendégéből, átnyergelt a következő problémára: nehogy már meztelenül feküdjön mellette, mert nem garantálja, hogy reggelig békén hagyná.

A rengeteg csomagot megcélozta, Riza elég gondoskodó nő. Anyáskodó inkább, javította ki magát, hisz vele is néha úgy viselkedett, mintha a gyereke lenne… Edward láttán nem volt meglepő, hogy kijöttek ilyen rejtett képességei. Volt minden a zacskókban: alsóneműk, zoknik, néhány nadrág, póló, egy pulcsi, édesség egy nagy dobozzal, innivaló, tisztálkodási szerek – jókor találta meg – és hol máshol, mint a legutolsóba volt a pizsama.

A fogkefét és fogkrémet is Ed felé nyújtotta.

- Vedd fel éjjelre ezeket a ruhákat. Utána lesz még egy köröd a fürdőben.

- Estére is öltözzek fel? – emelte meg a szemöldökét, átvéve a ruhákat. A törülközőnek ez már igazi összeesküvés volt, semmi sem tartotta a helyén. Roynak se tartotta sok minden a józan eszét ott, ahol kellett volna. Megnyalta az ajkait és nagyot sóhajtott, míg felöltözött a szöszi. Hosszan pepecselt, húzva vendéglátója idegeit ezzel.

- Még egy kör a fürdőben! – mutatott a háta mögé srégen.

Érdekes mutatvány lett a fogmosásból, a gyerek fogrém émelyítő illatától Roynak a hátán is felállt a szőr, Ednek azonban ízlett és leette a fogkeféről. Végül a saját mentolosából nyomott a fogkefére…

Az alvás volt a másik attrakció… A pizsamáján többször megakadt a tekintete, Riza ízlése elgondolkodtató volt: piros alapon fehér szívecskék, ráadásul pihe-puha anyag…

Roy engedte belül aludni a szőkét, legalább nem fog leesni az ágyról, és elkóborolni se tud.

A villany lekapcsolása után Edward közeledni próbált, de egy határozott „alvás van, Edward" felszólalás lenyugtatta. Reggelig valóban nyugi volt, Roy háttal aludt neki, Ed hozzábújt. Szuszogott, néha felsóhajtott, de nem gyötörte a férfit. Annyira...


	6. Kedveskedő ébresztő

**6. fejezet**

A fejezetek kicsit rövidek, de remélem, ez senkit sem kedvtelenít el! Így könnyebben haladok, mint mikor azt számolgatom, összejött-e az 1400 körüli szószám, szóval, a fejezetek oltt érnek véget, ahol úgy éreztem, szusszanni kell. Ennek örömére, a friss is gyakoribb lesz.

**Külön megjegyzés:** észrevehettétek, hogy Roynak van két kis chibi lelkiismeret-képviselője. Az egyik a Fekete Gyöngyszem, egy kisördög, aki mindig rosszaságokat sugdos "gazdája" fülébe. A másik a kis Angyalka, akit a kisördög örökké terrorizál és testileg bántalmaz. Angyalka olyan jelentéktelen és annyira el van maradva Gyöngyszem mellett, hogy még saját neve sincs. Lehet sajnálni, a mese egyik elnyomott, terrorban nevelkedett tagja szegényke. Remélem, kedvelitek őket mert párszor bizony kapnak még szót!

Winryt pedig sose kedveltem, de mivel ez egy mese, így ő is lehet kedves, aranyos, sőt! Kiderülnek róla majd érdekességek. Attól függetlenül ez egy mese, és nem végtelen történet, és Winrykének nem fog azért olyan nagy szerep jutni. Ez van, szeretem a _tragikus_ sorsú karaktereket ^__^

Nos, jó olvasást, baltákat letenni, a folytatás írás alatt!

A kritikákat köszönöm szépen, bár itt nincs olyan, hogy közvetlen reagáljak rájuk... Csak privátba.

**

* * *

  
**

Edward korán felébredt, és izgatottan várta, hogy Roy is hasonlóképpen tegyen. Hozzásimult a hátához, arcával a nyakához bújt óvatosan, de Roy egy morranással feljebb húzta a paplant. Ed más taktikához folyamodott, felült és csak figyelte szíve választottját. Nem tudott nyugton maradni, ha arra gondolt, Roy az igazi, és ezt a tudtára is kéne adni. Hiszen eddig nem tűnt úgy, hogy a férfi észrevette volna…

Roy arra ébredt, hogy a fülébe szuszog valaki. Hátranyúlt és megragadta Edet, aki így kibillent az egyensúlyából és átesve a férfin előre esett.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt Roy, tartva a srácot, ne essen le. Az első, ami feltűnt neki, a sok kis szívecske a pizsin, félrecsúszva….

Rögtön fel is reppent Fekete Gyöngyszem…

„ – _Egy kis reggeli testedzés! Nézd, milyen édes az a pizsama! Tépd le róla! – biztatta lelkesen verdesve fekete kis szárnyaival, láthatóan élénkebb volt, mint a most ébredt gazdája._

- _Ó, még mit nem! Nézd csak azt a pizsamát! Nézd, milyen ártatlan benne! Nem szabad! – intette egy fehér szárnyas teremtmény, akit egyetlen vasvilla-csapással elnémított a gonosz kisördög._

- _Hess, te beste! Senki sem kíváncsi a szent beszédedre! Ártatlan, de már nem sokáig! – kacagott fel Roy lelkiismeretének gonosz képviselője."_

- Mit vétettem… - morrant fel Roy, de annak piszkosul örült, hogy legalább nem kínozza reggeli merevedés. Edward nyomulása után nem lepődött volna meg rajta…

- Jó reggelt! – simított Ed a férfi arcára, puha tenyerével a füléig merészkedett, libabőrt csalva elő.

Roy megborzongott az érintésétől, hátrébb csúszott, ne pottyanjanak le, de Ed tovább merészkedett. Már a nyakát simította, tagadhatatlanul jó érzést okozva. Az erős vállaknál csodálattal időzött, ám a takaró gonoszan útját állta a továbbiakhoz. Gyorsan bebújt alá, kezeit az új területek felé irányította. Elkalandozott a mellkason, Roy ugyanúgy nem volt szőrös, ahogy ő se. Tetszett neki a világos, hibátlan bőr, annak illata…

- Ne ébreszd fel az alvó oroszlánt… - kapta el még időben a kutató kezeket Mustang. Határozottan az ágyéka felé simogatta Ed, és legyen az bármilyen kellemes érzés, lekapcsolta a fiút.

Ed olyan arcot vágott, mint akitől elvették a kedvenc _játékát_…

- Nem volt jó érzés? – kérdezte csalódottan.

- Másról van szó, kis csillag! – fogta le gondosan Ed kezeit. – Felöltözünk, eszünk, én pedig… nos, nekem még van egy kis dolgom! – vázolta fel a napi programot, megelőzve a nyafit.

- Megint elmész? – kérdezte, látszólag beletörődve.

Roy fel is kelt, felöltözött, de Eddel nem tudta, mit kezdjen. szerencséjére Riza már be is rontott „lakosztályába", kipaterolta a férfit és átvette Ed lefoglalását.

Győzelem! – gondolta Roy, már a folyosó vörös szőnyegét taposva.

Reggeli után már el is tűnt a szállodából…

* * *

Edwarddal Riza foglalkozott. A szőke nő tanítgatta, türelmesen magyarázott neki, Ed pedig okos fiú volt, hamar megjegyzett mindent. Meglepődött, hogy tud írni és olvasni is, sőt, a sellők nagyon is okos, tanult lények. Csak a hozzáállásukkal van probléma: hogy lehet száműzni egy tizenéves srácot, csupán azért, mert van egy kis identitászavara?

Winry is sokat segített, de ebédnél úgy gondolták, nem szép Mustangtól, hogy így lepasszolta a habfiút.

Riza gonosz kis tervvel állt elő…

Edward, ha rendesen felöltözött, már kinézett úgy, mint aki elmúlt tizenöt, no de megfelelő gyerekruhákkal ennek az ellentéte lett… Elakarta érni, hogy az ezredes úr igazán beégjen.

Winry elvigyorodott. Nekik csak fel kell öltöztetni Edet, a fiú úgyis rajongva imádja Royt, nem kell még rájátszania sem… Délutánra az utolsó kis részletig megbeszélték.

* * *

A tengerpart mellett helyes kis bárok húzódtak, ahol már délután zajlott az élet.

Nádtető, a pulton aprócska esernyőkkel díszített koktélpoharak, a bárszékeken csinos fiúk és lányok iszogattak, beszélgettek – és nevettek. Mustang és Jean remekül szórakoztatta a közönséget…

- Hogy milyen izgalmas egy katona élete… ezredes úr! – kacagott egy fiatal lány a koktélját kevergetve egy rózsaszín pálcikával, vállát úgy mozgatta, hogy dekoltázsa a legjobban látszódjon és a hawaii virágkoszorú is végigcirógassa. Egy másik lány szinte már Jean ölében ült, az ő koszorúja a férfi nyakában díszelgett. Láthatóan jól érezték magukat, Roy pirult és vigyorgott.

A hangulat kezdett tetőfokra hágni, mikor egy éles hang hasított a levegőbe…

- Apa!


	7. A világítótorony

**7. fejezet**

**A világítótorony  
**

Hosszú kihagyás után újra írás alatt több történetem is.**  
**

Köszönöm azoknak, akik türelmesen várták.

A történetben Edward továbbra is úgy gondolja, hogy neki kell egy hím, aki _megtermékenyíti_. Roy az 'áldozata', de mielőtt bárki is sajnálná, azért elárulom, nem bánja a drága... Sőt :)

A világítótornyot a Battle Royale ihlette. Ki hitte volna, hogy egy mészárlás ilyen gyengéd környezetet teremthet...?

Jó olvasást és mindenkinek sikeres, szép Újévet!

**

* * *

  
**

Roy először nem akart hinni a fülének. Majd a szemének. Biztosan túl sokat ivott, hogy hátrafordulva Edwardot látja felé rohanni, majd megérezte ágyéktájon a becsapódást. A srác átölelte a derekát és hozzábújt, már amennyire tudott a bárszék magassága miatt.

A levegő először mintha megfagyott volna, a környéken mindenki őket nézte, a lányok arcán előbb csalódottság, majd egy olyan kifejezés látszódott, amit akkor vesznek fel, mikor egy aranyos kisgyereket látnak…

- De édes! – pattant ki Jean öléből a csinos, barna lány és Eddel kezdett foglalkozni. A szőke is, akit Mustang bolondított. A két férfi képéről persze nem tűnt el a kifejezés.

- Hát… - szólalt meg Roy, esetlenül megfogva Ed vállát. Pillanatokon belül végiggondolta csekély számú lehetőségeit. Ha azt mondja, hogy igen, a kisfia, népszerűsége a tízes skála tetejéről egyértelműen visszaesik. Ámde, ha tagadja, és Ed így bújik hozzá, még a végén pedofilnak gondolják, az meg a skálát kettétörné. Hm, nehéz ügy, de Winry megoldotta helyette.

- Uram, a kisfia már nagyon várta haza… Megígérte, hogy elviszi sétálni és vesz neki valamit… - szólalt meg közvetlen Mustang mellett, olyan ruhácskában, amit a nevelőnők szoktak viselni.

Roy már mindent megértett… Ez egy összeesküvés, ami ellen semmit se tehet. Pillanatnyilag, mert ha visszaér a szállodába, szétcsap a lányok közt! Ráadásul, a bárnál dolgozott az az édes srác, akit már napok óta próbált becserkészni, és most olyan gúnyosan figyelte!

- Igen, már emlékszem! – kelt fel és kézen fogta Edwardot. Nem kerülheti el az elkerülhetetlent, elnézést kért, és Jeanra hagyta a lányok szórakoztatását. Valaki jól is járjon.

A helyes kissrác a pult mögött furán vigyorgott… Gyanította, ugrott a leendő randija.

Mire kiértek az útra, távol a bároktól, Roy körülnézett, hová tűnhetett Winry, de a lányt mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Edward csendesen sétált mellette a kezét fogva, láthatóan jól érezte magát, hogy mellette lehet.

Roy nem tudott rá haragudni, nagyon aranyos volt és a gyerekes rövidnacit és pólót leszámítva, igazán csinosan nézett ki. És ha már így alakult, tényleg elnézhetnének valamerre.

- Gyere, meghívlak. – célozta meg az egyik boltot az út mellett.

Ed arca felragyogott, örömmel követte a férfit. Kis vegyesboltba nyitottak be, Roy vett is pár apróságot: két szendvicset, üdítőt, rágógumit, Ednek engedte, válasszon egy jégkrémet… Míg a szöszi a bőség zavarában nem tudott választani, ő az óvszerek közt nézett szét és egy csomaggal megtoldotta az addigiakat.

Amint a szöszi választott, fizetett. A part felé vették az irányt, egy régi világítótoronyhoz. A nap hét ágra sütött, lágy szellő borzolta hajukat és Ed ekkor kibontotta a jégkrémet… Roy előbb csak odapillantott, ám a látvány magáért beszélt…

Hosszú, eléggé vastag, rózsaszínes-pirosas, nedves valami, aminek tetejét a rózsaszín ajkak körbefontak…

Roy hatalmasat nyelt.

- Te is jót választottál… - nyögte elgyengülten.

A szöszi ajkai cuppantva váltak el az édességtől, hozzá elégedetten hümmögött.

- Igen, ez valami nagyon finom! – nyújtotta a szeretett férfi arca felé, és Roy akaratlanul is szájába vette. Vére felforrt pillanatok alatt, a torony pedig már nem volt messze.

- Valóban az! – hagyta a fiatalra, lépteit meggyorsítva.

- Kérsz még? – nyomta volna újra a szájába Edward, a férfi azonban most elhajolt.

- Majd az épületnél… - erőltetett nyugalmat hangjára. Be kellett ismernie, bizony nagyon is izgatja a fiú.

Ed elnézett a torony felé. Ahol élt, ott sokat emlegették az ilyesfajta épületeket, és óvatosságra intették a sellőket, hogy kerüljék, sőt, határozottan tiltott terület volt a környékük. Tisztelete Roy felé csak megerősödött, hisz amiktől eddig tiltották és féltették, most egyszerre mind szabad volt. Egy emberrel sétálgatott a rettegett torony felé!

Kicsit erősebben rászorított Roy kezére és elmosolyodott. Biztosra vette, hogy jól választott, előző lakhelyét már nem is hiányolta.

Roy felé pillantott és ő is elmosolyodott.

- Már nincs messze.

* * *

Pár perc alatt odaértek, a Nap pont a hatalmas torony mögé került, így kellemesen hűs árnyékot adott. Roy ment elől, de továbbra is fogta Ed kezét. Ahogy az várható volt, belül hűvösebb volt és elsőre látszott, elhagyatottan áll egy ideje. Néhány ajtót lakattal zártak le, másokat csak bedeszkáztak, amiket persze rég feltörtek a helyi fiatalok. Roy végigment egy folyosón, befordult a konyhába és rögtön egy vasajtóhoz lépett. Nehézkesen nyílt és a vas fémesen csikordult a csempézett padlón. Edward nyalintott a jégkrémjéből és követte álmai hercegét. Rengeteg lépcsőn mentek fel, mire felértek, el is fáradtak és szuszogva döntötték hátukat az ajtó melletti falnak. Edward épp csak vett néhány mélyebb lélegzetet, már rohant is a korláthoz. Roy aggódva lépett utána, de a szöszi csak nézelődött. Lábujjhegyre állt, egyik kezével a korlátba kapaszkodott, másikban a nyalánkságot fogta. Ajkai résnyire nyíltak, szemei kerekre tágultak. Még sosem volt ilyen magasan, a tenger pedig mintha csak karnyújtásnyira lett volna.

Kinyújtotta egyik karját, mintha csak megakarná érinteni a tengert, majd újra a korlátot fogta.

A part vékony homokcsíkként terült el, egyik oldalán a trópusi fák szegélyezték, míg másikon a tenger. A víz szikrázott a napsütésben, az égen sirályok szálltak, hangjukat messze vitte a lágy szellő. Mesés kilátás volt, mely teljesen elkápráztatta. A szél erősebb volt a magasban és belekapott a szőke fiú hosszú tincseibe. Royt a srác látványa sokkal inkább érdekelte, mint a már sokszor látott tengeré és környéke… a háta mögé állt és jobbjával puhán magához húzta, míg bal kezével a jégkrémet tartó kezét húzta a szájához. Lenyalta a megolvadt édességet Ed ujjairól, meglepett nyüsszentést kicsalva ezzel. Erősebben kapaszkodott a korlátba, ujjai egészen elfehéredtek és fejét hátravetette. A fekete hajú tovább nyalogatta a kezét, várva, milyen reakciókat tud még kiváltani ezzel. Edward viselkedése megváltozott, az előbbi érdeklődés a tenger irányába eltűnt és Royhoz simulva élvezte az érzést. Órákig el tudta volna ezt viselni, de minden jónak egyszer vége szakad: Roy a nyakába csókolt, majd elengedte.

- Na, hogy tetszik a táj? – kérdezte sóhajtva.

Ed nehezen tudott koncentrálni a férfi szavaira. Megfordult és háttal a szép tájnak felnézett.

- Mit kérdeztél? – pislogott ártatlanul.

Royt magával ragadta az édesen ártatlan arc:

- Csak azt kérdeztem, tetszik-e a táj?

- Um… igen. – bólintott a fiatal, bár a táj most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Lenézett jobbjára, ami kicsit még ragacsos volt a jégkrémtől – és az egyre csak olvadt. Inkább balkézzel fogta meg Roy csuklóját.

A férfi hátrébb húzta Edet a korláttól és az ajtótól nem messze álló ládához lépett vele. Felültette rá és ő maga is mellé ült. Ahhoz elég magasan volt, hogy a kilátásban ne zavarja őket a fehérre festett korlát.

* * *

Pár percig nyugodtan ültek, ám Ed érezte, hogy az édes fagylalt lé már a karján is csurog. Elkezdte lenyalogatni, megdöntve a jégkrémet és lecsöpögtette a ruháját is. Roy félrefordított fejjel figyelte, ágyéka kellemesen bizseregni kezdett a látványtól: egy szemrevaló srác épp nyalogatja magát…

Ebből semmi sem tűnt fel Roy vágyainak tárgyából…

Ráérősen lenyalta a kezén és karján lefolyt édes folyadékot, majd a jégkrémet kijjebb csúsztatta a papírból és tetejét az ajkai közé vette. Még a szemét is lecsukta egy pillanatra és nagyot cuppogott. Látható élvezettel szívogatta, miközben tekintete a távolt pásztázta.

Roynak ismét meglódult a fantáziája és ágyékánál ennek fizikai formája is látszódott… Nem tudta blokkolni felcsigázott agyának kivetítéseit, és bizony elképzelte, milyen lenne a sráccal. Egyre inkább belelovalta magát az ilyen gondolatokba, nem is törődve azzal, hogy ezt talán nem szabadna. Amilyen forróvérű és _kanos, _még ráugrana.

Egy aprócska chibi-ördög már a vállára is telepedett volna, hogy mindenféle disznóságot suttogjon Roy fülébe, de ekkor olyan történt, amire senki sem számított: a félredobott, teljesen leselejtezett angyalka visszatért két kezében egy-egy cintányérral. Rettegett ellenfele mögé repült és összecsapta a cintányérokat - természetesen úgy, hogy az ördögfióka feje tompítsa... Egy csattanás, majd tompa puffanás és Edward ártatlansága ideiglenesen meg lett mentve...

* * *

A műsor lassan véget ért Ed részéről is. Az üres papírt Roy felé nyújtotta…

… ám a férfi a csuklóját fogta meg inkább és közelebb húzta. Lehajolt Edhez, ajkai gyengéden érintették a nedves, eper ízű ajkakat, szíve a torkában dobogott. Nem ütközött ellenállásba, csak egy apró, halk nyögést hallott a fiútól.

Mielőtt elvált volna tőle, nyelvével végigsimított a szája szélén, ízlelve a túl édes jégkrémet.

Egymásra néztek, és mint egy kellemes álomból, hirtelen tért magához Roy. Leugrott a ládáról, a meglepett fiút pedig lesegítette.

A szöszi fiú kábultan nézett rá fel, nem nagyon értette, miért nem történik semmi más. Egészen a szállodáig szótlanul követte Royt…

* * *

**Szerzői megjegyzés:**

_Köveket, kaszákat, fogkeféhez erősített borotvapengéket letenni. Írom a következőt és ha a chibi angyalka le lesz lőve, yaoi lesz a terítéken ;) Köveket és egyéb gyilkolásra alkalmas tárgyakat fel lehet venni..._

_Öld a Chibi angyalt! :)_


	8. Lelkiismeret letudva

8. fejezet - Lelkiismeret letudva – Avagy Angyalka és a hét főbűn

* * *

Nos, gyors voltam (de tényleg) szóval itt a következő perverz-adag.

Angyalka és Gyöngyszem is főbb szerepet kap, bár előbbi inkább szenvedő alany. A hét homunculust is beleírtam bár kicsit másképpen :)

Köszönöm a véleményeket :)

Bogi kérésére Angyalkát életben hagytam... Kell valakit szekálni a többi fejezetben is, nemigaz? :D

Ó, és ne mondják az ártatlanlelkűek, hogy nincs kint a figyelmeztetés, mert most nagybetűkkel kiírom:

"A sorok mentén kérem vigyázzanak, YAOI érkezik..."

Jó olvasást!

* * *

Ritka alkalmak egyike, hogy Mustang úgy jut el a szálloda elejéből a szobájába, hogy _senkivel_ sem találkozik. Most pont egy ilyen pillanat volt. Pont a legjobbkor.

A kinti sétától csak ideiglenesen kapcsoltak ki agyának perverz sejtjei – melyekre Fekete Gyöngyszem szórhatott szaporító port, hogy ilyen nagy részt képviseltek a férfi agyában – és Angyalka mindezt nagyon is jól tudta. Hiába, Mustang mellett letöltött lelkiismeret-figyelése után volt némi tapasztalata. Azt is tudta, hogy kell meggyőznie a férfit, hogy ne tegye meg, amit meg akart tenni…

Úgy feszített az ezredes vállán, mint pók a lucernásban, hisz _alja_s módon kicselezte örök riválisát és életének megkeserítőjét, Gyöngyszemet… Vígan dalolgatott más angyalkákról, szűzies életű lányokról és minden égi szépségről, remélve, Roy megtér és Gyöngy se tér vissza, hogy az idilli ártatlanságot kipukkassza.

* * *

Apropó, Fekete gyöngyszem!

A pórul járt chibi-ördög épp a torony aljában ébredezett. Fejében idegesítő zajt hallott, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított a cintányérra. Az emlékek megrohanták: Roy épp rámozdult a kis szöszi ex-sellőre, ő már nekiállt tanácsokkal ellátni az ügyben, mikor Angyalka…

_Ó, a gaz kis mitugrász!_

Éktelen haragra gerjedt és egy pukkanás után eltűnt. Pár másodperc múlva újabb pukkanás képében Roy vállára ült ki…

Roy nem hallotta a pukkanást, épp a szobaajtóval pepecselt, majd hogy az engedett a kulcsnak, belépett, magával húzva az édes kis szöszkét.

A mennyei dallamok elhallgattak…

Fekete Gyöngyszem a vasvillája villás végét tenyeréhez csapkodva méregette a hófehér kis lényt…

_- Ó, tudom én, mi lesz a bünti!_ – vigyorogta körbe a fejét, és követhetetlen szavakat karcolt vörösen felizzó villájával a levegőbe. Egy portál nyílt a fénylő betűk elhalványulása után, és Roy aznap éjjelre garantáltan megszabadult a kis ártatlanságtól.

Gyöngyszem gyors mérlegelés után úgy döntött, Roy van olyan tökös fickó, hogy pár percig meglegyen nélküle és beteges kíváncsisággal ő is beugrott az átjáróba, hogy megnézze, Angyalka mit szól a _hét főbűnhöz_…

* * *

Roy természetesen remekül boldogult…

Most, hogy lelkiismerete nem szólalt meg, nyugodt szívvel húzta magához a fiút. Bal kezével átkarolta a derekát, míg jobbjával az arcára simított fel. Testük összesimult és ilyen közelségből Roy orrát megcsapta a cukros-epres jégkrém illata, ami a fiú ruhájára csepegett még a toronyban… A nyakába szimatolt, a friss ruha illata az eperével keveredett, ő pedig orrával tűrte odébb a pólót, egészen a válláig.

Edward nyöszörögve kezdte magát elengedni, félő volt, hogy tartani se tudja magát, hát Roy segítőkészen az ágyra nyomta. Gyorsan vetkőzni kezdett és itt jött el Ednek a reményteli pillanat: a férfi hajlandó _rá_!

Felállt az ágyról és a kis szekrény előtti területet nézte, majd az ágyat, megfelel-e. A férfi így tud rá vigyázni de nem is tapossa össze, mikor felkel az ágyból…

Roy azt gondolta, Ed elkapta a gondolatát és ő is vetkőzni kezd, de róla épp az utolsó ruhadarab is lekerült, miközben Edről _semmi…_

- Te mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a fiút kissé értetlen arccal.

Ed láthatóan zavarba jött, arcára rózsákat festett a pír. Mutatóujja végét az ajkai közé vette és szégyenlősen nézett rajongott hercegére.

- Elfordulnál, míg lerakom a_ tojásaim_? – kérdezte végül.

A csend, ami beállt közéjük, tapintható volt szinte…

- Hogy mit csinálsz? – kerekedtek el Roy szemei. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy másnap fel kell keresse az orvost. A sok fürdőzés megártott neki és fülébe víz ment.

Ed nagyot nyelt és csak jobban zavarba jött.

- Lerakom a _tojásaim_, hogy _megtermékenyíthesd _őket! Ha ide rakom őket, tudsz rájuk vigyázni és nem taposod el őket! – magyarázta már lelkesen, szemei csillogtak és cseppet sem tűnt úgy, hogy viccel. Nem, ő ezt halálosan komolyan gondolta.

Royban megállt az ütő, és eszébe jutott, mit olvasott egyszer…

Bizonyos állatok lerakják a petéiket, és azt a hím spermával bevonva megtermékenyíti. Vagy valami ilyesmi, túlságosan nem hozta lázba a téma, ámde jelenlegi helyzetében nagyon is aktuális lett. Vizuális típus lévén az olvasottakat elképzelte…

Büszkesége olyan gyorsan lelankadt, hogy pályázhatott volna a fénysebesség címre…

* * *

Fekete Gyöngyszem gurult. Annyira nevetett, hogy a kapuból szó szerint kigurult, majd könnyeit törölgette, miután parányi ökleivel megverte a szőnyeget. Angyalkának lesz egy izgalmas kirándulása _bűnországban_… Talán sosem látja, bár ha épp unatkozik, míg mondjuk, Roy alszik, talán átruccan mozizni. Épp szipogott és legyezte magát a kiadós röhögő görcs után, mikor rájött, a kapu másik oldalán is műsort volt közben…

Roy épp az ágy előtt állt, lehajtott fejjel, lankadt férfiassággal, míg Edward a karjára akaszkodva könyörgött neki…

- Párosodjunk! – csiripelte egyszer, kétszer, sokszor, ki nem fogyva a szuszból.

Nem csak egyszerűen műsor!_ Feladat!_

Pattant is a fekete hajú vállára és unszolni kezdte, hogy egy kis hancúr sosem árt, legalább nyugodtan alszik az éjjel. Vagy, ha nem is éjjel, de délelőtt biztos.

A hatás nem maradt el, Roy agyából úgy-ahogy sikeresen száműzve lettek a szörnyű képsorok és más oldalról közelítette meg a témát.

- Edward, nálunk, embereknél ez egy kicsit máshogy van! Már te is ember vagy… - kezdte magyarázni. Edward először csalódott arcot vágott, hisz' a tény, hogy Roy nem akarja megtermékenyíteni, lelombozta. Viszont Roy ettől függetlenül megakarta neki mutatni, hogyan csinálják az emberek…

* * *

Roy leült az ágyra és Edet maga elé húzta. A puha pólót feljebb húzta, félkézzel megtartotta, másikkal pedig simogatta a lapos hasat. A fiúból kicsalt sóhajok dalként érték a fülét és már ajkaival is érintette, felszabadult kezével pedig a nadrágtól szabadította meg. Nem húzta sokáig az időt…

Gyorsan az ágyra döntötte Edot, mielőtt a fiúnak újra tojáslerakóhely keresési kísérletei lennének…

A szőke fiú csillogó szemekkel figyelte, mire készül Roy. Kicsit izgult, de annyira megbízott a szeretett férfiban, hogy eszébe se jutott ellenkezni. Igaz, picit esetlenül a feje mellé tette mindkét kezét, de ez Roynak nagyon tetszett. Ujjait végighúzta Ed mellkasán, le a hasához majd ágyékához, majd eszébe jutott, hogy valamelyik zsebébe tette az óvszert. Érdekes mozdulatok árán megszerezte a nadrágját a földről és minden zseb végigkutatása után végre az utolsóban meg is lelte, amit keresett. A kis szekrény felé is átnyúlt, áthajolva a szöszi felett. A tubust az ágyra tette, míg az óvszert ráérősen kibontotta és felhúzta.

Ed alig pislogott, úgy leste, mit kezd Roy a kis tasakkal…

A férfi elkapta a pillantását.

- Ne aggódj. – mosolygott és a fiúra hajolt. Amint érintették ajkai a vékony bőrt, Edward hangosan felnyögött, de itt nem állt meg a férfi. Az ágyékán átsiklott és fél karral megtámaszkodott a combja mellett. Benyúlt a fiú lábai közé, hogy terpeszbe húzza a lábait. Ed megremegett és reflexszerűen feljebb húzta a lábait. Rögtön le is engedte volna őket, ám Roy tenyere az egyik térdének feszült, hogy hagyja csak felhúzva.

Hiába akarta látni, mit csinál Roy, fejét rögtön hátravetette, amint az a férfiasságát a szájába vette. Még sosem tapasztal érzés cikázott át a testén és olyan hangot hallatott, hogy Roy is beleborzongott. Az élvezettől megemelte a csípőjét, amit Roy méltatlankodva visszanyomott az ágyra.

Addig szívogatta, nyalogatta az érzékeny testrészt, míg kemény nem lett. Meg kellett állapítsa, Ed nem is olyan gyerek már…

Felbátorodva térdelt fel a lábai közt, és húzta fel a csípőjére. Érezte Ed remegését, szeme pedig homályos volt. Bőven nyomott a kezébe a síkosítóból, kicsit dörzsölte a keze közt, hogy felmelegítse, mielőtt Ed lábai közé nyúlt. Még így is érdekes hangokat csalt ki a srácból… Ami megmaradt, saját férfiasságára kente és Edre hajolt…

A lehető legóvatosabban hatolt a srácba.

Ed összehúzta a szemét és fájdalmasan nyöszörgött, az első lökéseknél nem bírt ellazulni. Túl gyorsan történt minden, mire reagálni tudott volna, a fájdalom belészorította a szuszt. Nem sokat tudott arról, mi zajlik le egy ilyen dolog közben, hát Mustangra bízta magát és a lepedőt markolta.

Roy épp csak mozdult, arcával a fiú nyakához bújt és csókolta, nyalogatta a bőrét, terelve figyelmét a fájdalomról. Mindkét könyökével Ed vállai mellett támaszkodott, ne nehezedjen a fiúra, míg nem szokja meg egy kicsit a helyzetet. A nyögések lassan sóhajokká szelídültek és Roy örömmel érezte meg a srác lábait a derekára kulcsolódni.

Edward óvatosan átkarolta a férfi nyakát is. A közelsége, bőre melege és illata, a furcsa, kellemetlen és mégis gyönyör-édes érzés egyszerre hatottak rá és bolondították meg az érzékeit. Nem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi idő telt el, de Roy gyengéden csókolgatta az arcát, nyakát, mígnem egész testét átjárta a gyönyör…

Pár percre a világ is megszűnt körülötte, egészen elgyengült és csak halványan kezdte érzékelni hercege hangos nyögéseit. Érezte, hogy Roy is megfeszül, de ő maga annyira fáradtnak érezte magát, mint talán soha. Reszketett a boldogságtól és sosem tapasztalt gyönyörtől.

Az ezredes is elég pilledtnek tűnt, ahogy egy törlőkendővel törölgette le Edet, majd magát is. Egy csókért hajolt volna a fiúhoz, de az csukott szemmel feküdt. Egyenletes szuszogását hallva Mustang aprót sóhajtott és elballagott a fürdőbe…

* * *

_Fekete Gyöngyszem roppant önelégült fejjel keresett elő egy jelentést és tollat. Hamar végzett, majd műve megcsodálása után megcímezte a borítékot Angyalkának._

_A liliomot eltaposó katonai bakancsot ábrázoló rajzot összehajtogatta és a borítékba tolta. A portált megidézte, gyorsan becsúsztatta a levelet és mint aki jól végezte dolgát, leszállt Roy párnájára és hangosan hortyogni kezdett._


End file.
